


To Just Eclipses

by CashtonSideHoes (ZarryFTZouis)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (then we switch over to second half), Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Princess Calum, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/CashtonSideHoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is new to WGSS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Just Eclipses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the fifth oneshot for my little highschool AU and yes, second part of this and Troyler one is coming up soon.
> 
> ///
> 
> When you upload something at 2AM, you're bound to forget something.
> 
> WGSS is obviously Walnut Grove Secondary School and Mountain is what everyone calls R. E. Mountain. (No one knows what "R.E." stand for.)

Michael sighs as he takes a seat alone in the crowded hallway at WGSS. It’s his second day and to no avail, he still hasn’t made any friends.

“I’m such a loner,” he says to himself. “I’m destined to be alone.”

“Not really,” a voice speaks out. “Hi, I’m Luke. Call me Lucas and I will make it impossible for you to have children.”

“Michael. Call me Mike and I’ll do the same,” Michael smirks at the blond, now that he’s seen the speaker. Luke is dressed in skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, a typical teenage boy’s attire. His isn’t much different, just a Green Day shirt instead of Metallica.

“Mind if I sit here?”

And maybe that’s when Michael started falling for the blond.

 

-

 

Michael soon finds out PE at WGSS means dodgeball.

 

What he means by that is that…

 

Well, WGSS is one of the biggest high schools in the province of British Columbia. That comes with a large gym that has like, three classes in at once.

 

At the moment, he’s trying to dodge large rubber balls from the grade 9 class as he’s playing badminton.

 

“Ah, you just moved here,” an Asian looking dude comes to him. “I’m Calum, and no, I am not Asian. My mum is Kiwi and my dad is Scottish—do the maths.”

“Is it that—balls!” Michael dives for the floor.

 

Calum laughs.

 

“You’re such a newbie in this,” Calum continues to laugh. “You’ll get better.”

“I’m Michael by the way.”

 

-

 

It’s his third day of at WGSS and things are getting better. Apparently, Calum and Luke have been friends since grade three, so it was an easy transition for Michael.

 

“Look out for Zayn though,” Michael arches a brow at Calum. “He’s the other new guy here. It kinda looks like Louis claimed him though. Such a shame.”

“Calum, you have a boyfriend,” a new voice interrupts them. Michael, being the awesome guys he was, jumps. “Oh, sorry, my bad.”

“Michael, meet my possessive—and cute—boyfriend, Ashton,” Calum sounds reluctant, but Michael can tell he doesn’t really mean it. “He thinks he’s a lion, but he’s just a fluffy little kitten. And that’s ironic since he’s allergic to cats.”

“Are you done?” Michael thinks it’s best he stays out of sexual tension moments so he drags Luke to, what he thinks is, the English hall. Fuck WGSS for being so fucking big.

 

“They’re gonna go to the washroom in the PE hall and fuck,” Luke giggles. “Which I know, since I accidentally walked in on them once. It’s not a pretty—well, Ashton has a big dick.”

 _Wanna see if mine’s bigger?_ “Good to know… not,” Michael grimaces.

“Yeah, well, Calum is a horny, needy little bitch,” Luke pats Michael on the back. “Welcome to the group.”

 

-

 

Michael is a self-respecting seventeen years old guy.

 

So it makes total sense that he doesn’t have his N yet.

 

Well, he doesn’t even have his L but that’s because he thinks driving his overrated.

 

“Where’s your car?” Luke asks him. _Oh shit_. “Mikey?”

 

Usually, Michael hates it when someone calls him Mikey but when Luke does it… it’s a different story. He likes the way it rolls off of his tongue.

 

“Um, Michael?” Luke sounds baffled. “Is there something stuck in my teeth?”

“Hm?” Michael purrs out the sound. What does he—oh. He’s been staring at the blond. His lips, to be exact. “Oh, sorry, um, no?”

“Do you have a car with you or not?” Luke doesn’t sound aggravated. “‘Cause I can totally give you a ride.”

“I, um, don’t have a license,” Michael scratches at the back of his head. “I just never thought–”

“It’s okay, my oldest brother doesn’t drive either,” Luke leads Michael to his own car—2007 Corolla. “I’ll give you a ride.”

“Thanks.”

 

The car smells like pine and citrus, a weirdly fitting scent for Luke. They turn on the radio and sing along the hit songs raucously. They both try and fail at hitting the high note in the bridge of _Here’s To The Zeroes_.

 

“You live in Willoughby?” Luke sounds amused. “Dude, so do I!”

“Awesome,” _does this increase my chance of—snap out of it, Michael. Luke is probably straight._ “So… where exactly do you live?”

“68th avenue.”

“66th, this is rather coinky-dinky,” Michael grins.

“You just quoted _Hannah Montana_ , I like you more.”

 

When Michael gets off the car, he doesn’t see Luke looking at him longingly.

 

-

 

Michael gets used to how sexual Ashton and Calum are by the end of the first week at WGSS. They have sex in the school restroom at _least_ twice a day (how does Calum take it up his ass that often? Michael isn’t a bottom, so). And apparently, the students know about it so they try to avoid when they hear ‘loud noises’.

 

“You dyed your hair,” is the first thing Luke says when he picks him up. “Black, really?”

“As dark as my soul,” Michael laughs. “Let’s not be late.”

 

“Ew,” Michael grimaces at the sight of Ashton’s tongue shoved down Calum’s throat. “I did _not_ need to see that first thing at school.”

“Ditto,” Luke wrinkles his nose. “Two of my best friends making out like they want to eat each other—quite literally—doesn’t rank high on my to-do list.”

“Rude!” Calum is the first to speak up. “Ashy, they’re being rude to us.”

“I think you meant—whatever, they’re our friends. I think we made them lose some eyesight.”

 

 _A lot of eyesight,_ Michael thinks to himself. _But eye can’t Luke kiss me like that in the streets?_

 

The thought scares Michael. Has he gotten attached to Luke this fast?

 

“Can we talk?” Calum approaches Michael; he says yes. “Okay, what the hell is going on between you and Luke?”

“Sorry?”

“I’m not dumb,” Calum sounds impatient. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It’s like you two want each other.”

“Um…”

“I have a boyfriend, you know,” Calum scoffs this time. “I can tell when two people are in like.”

“In like?”

“It’s like in love, but on a smaller scale,” Calum scoffs again. “Now, it’s Hallowe’en Dance soon, so why don’t you go with Luke?”

 

-

 

It’s the dreaded one day before Hallowe’en and like the idiot he is, Michael still hasn’t asked Luke out for the dance. He’s too scared of rejection, and Calum is watching him like a hawk.

 

“Michael,” Calum grits out. “Don’t you have something to say?”

 

Apparently, Ashton knows about this too, because he says, “yeah, Michael, don’t you?”

 

 _Note to self: Kill them both later,_ “um, Luke…” _Ball up!_ “Would you like to go to Hallowe’en Dance with me? As friends?”

 

Both Ashton and Calum face-palm themselves as Luke giggles.

 

“Of course, Mikey!”

 

-

 

Michael isn’t the best at planning ahead, so the costume he’s left with is the kitten costume he had from grade nine. Since he grew only two inches since then, he somehow fit into the costume. It’s just a striped orange overall with a pair of orange kitten ears.

 

“Aren’t you one cute kitty?” Luke giggles when he comes to pick him up. “C’mon, Ash and Cal are already there.”

 

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the scene. He isn’t too surprised by the overly done Hallowe’en décor—fake blood, fake gores, skeletons, you name all the classics. He isn’t too surprised that the main gym is being used for the dance.

 

“I’ve never been to Hallowe’en Dances before,” Luke admits. “Usually, Ash and Cal go together, and I don’t like third-wheeling.”

“You have me now,” Michael leads Luke to the middle of the dance floor. “Forever.”

“Jesus, Michael, you sound like you just proposed to him,” Ashton’s sudden words make Michael jump. “Aw, just like that first day! Déjà vu!”

“I don’t like this shit,” Michael growls, giving Ashton and Calum a ‘go the fuck away’ look.

“Oops,” Calum has the decency to say that as he drags Ashton away with a promise of a blowjob. Okay, Michael did _not_ need to hear that last part.

“Listen, I have something to tell you.”

“I have to tell you something,” they both say at the same time.

“You go first,” Michael gestures ‘go on’.

“I-I like you a lot, Mikey,” Luke mumbles right before he leans down to kiss Michael as the song changes to _Bad Romance._

 

Michael doesn’t hesitate before kissing back.

 

-

 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Michael smirks, hovering over Luke’s body. “Are you ready?”

“No…”

“Too late!”

 

Luke bursts into laughter as Michael starts assaulting his boyfriend with tickles. He can feel Ashton’s disbelieving eyes on him.

 

“Are we that annoying?” Calum asks mostly to himself.

“Hush, we got voted the best couple twice in a row,” Ashton pecks at Calum’s lips. “And you got a better ass.”

“Oh, I’m sure Luke’s ass is better,” Michael smirks; Luke blushes at the comment. “Um, for spank—I give up. Things are always sexual.”

 

It’s December now and their winter break started just couple days ago. Michael doesn’t want his friends to be over at his house when all he wants to do is make love to Luke.  Of course, Ashton and Calum are asswipes who don’t have any senses when it comes to when the fuck to fuck off.

 

“Michael, you told me that you have a family cabin not far from Merritt, didn’t you?” Luke asks him.

“Yeah, why?”

 

Luke gives him a _look_.

 

“Oh yeah, we can go there tomorrow.”

 

-

 

Michael doesn’t have sex often, so coming up with how to be romantic during first time together as a couple shit is… difficult for him. As a gag gift, Ashton and Calum gave him a box full of condoms and a bottom of lube. He keeps the lube though—strawberry-scented is his favourite.

 

After he practically kicks his friends and loving boyfriend out of his house, he asks his mom to drive him to the family cabin. Once they get there, he starts decorating the place with the stuff he bought. He places the gigantic chocolate bar on the teddy bear’s legs.

 

Next morning, he gets Luke to drive to the cabin. They actually go boating first, since Michael’s family has a small rowing boat, and go fishing. Not surprisingly, no one catches anything.

 

“Mikey, you’ve been keeping me away from the bathroom for like, five hours.”

“Well, okay then. Let’s take a shower,” Michael smirks. “Together.”

 

Luke blushes.

 

“Okay…”

 

Luke giggles when he sees the teddy bear and the chocolate bar.

 

Then he sees the bathtub.

 

“I’m not a girl,” Luke pouts. “But I appreciate the effort.”

“I tried,” Michael picks up a petal and places it on top of Luke’s head. “Now get it.”

 

-

 

It’s hard to keep your hands off of your beautiful boyfriend in the bathtub when you’re both naked, which is why Michael is on top of Luke, kissing and feeling the younger up. Luke moans into Michael’s mouth when Michael’s hand gets close to his crotch. Smirking, Michael tests his grounds by moving his hand all the way back to Luke’s hole and brushes his forefinger against the rim. Luke moans in a delectable way that makes Michael want to just ram into his boyfriend hard.

 

But that’s also when he realises one crucial thing.

 

“You’re virgin?”

Luke nods, “yeah… but I want my first time to be special—with my first and last love.”

“Okay…” Michael takes Luke’s lower lip between his teeth, tongue rolling against the lip ring. Luke moans at that, his hole clenching against Michael’s finger. Michael knows it’s now or never so he slides one finger in, met by hell of a resistance.

 

“Does it hurt?” Michael asks Luke, who shakes his head no.

“Just not used to— _oh God_ ,” Luke moans again as Michael smirks, crooking his finger more into Luke’s prostate.

 

Michael adds two more fingers and thoroughly stretches Luke out until Luke is begging him to ‘just stick it in and fuck’ him.

 

“You’re so needy, baby,” Michael grins as he sits upright, with Luke sat on his lap. “I don’t want me to be the dick who hurts you on your first time so… you can ride me.”

 

He holds his shaft for Luke as the blond takes a deep breath, sinking down on Michael slowly. He flutters his eyes shut once Michael is fully sheathed by him. Michael doesn’t do anything other than kiss Luke’s soft pink lips. Luke gasps, once he starts moving, which Michael assumes as to his blond boyfriend having found his prostate. He can’t help but move up a little, giving his little hip thrusts. Soon, Luke stops moving and lets Michael fuck up into him, their lips no longer attached together, but rather, Luke’s are pressed to Michael’s neck so he can smother his cries of pleasure.

 

“I-I love you so much,” Luke practically sobs as he comes all over Michael’s stomach and a bit on his chest.”

“I love you too, teddy bear.”

 

==================================================================================

 

“They’ve been so in love for so long, I’m so glad they finally acted it out,” Ashton fake-sobs as Michael and Luke glare at him. “What?”

“We’re right here?” Luke groans out.

“Oh hush,” Calum laughs. “So, that week you guys went to Michael’s cabin… who topped?”

 

Ashton slaps Calum on his arm.

 

“What? I asked something valid!”

“Does Luke look like he’d top?” Ashton roll his eyes. “Look at him, he’s so soft, I bet he bottomed.”

 

Both Luke and Michael blush at that.

 

“See? I’m sending Luke a _Boy Is A Bottom_ video every time he’s on Facebook,” Ashton ha’s triumphantly.

“You already have been for years,” Luke buries his face in Michael’s arm; both Ashton and Calum coo at that. “I’m just gonna go to my Math class…”

“I’m coming with you,” Michael gathers his stuff in suspiciously fast manner.

 

“Remember when we were all flustered like that?” Calum asks after a while. “We were too afraid to come out to Luke as a couple, but he saw us having sex in the stalls.”

“Yeah, that was _not_ a way to go,” Ashton smiles at the fond memory.

 

Ashton and Calum have known each other since grade three, and they started dating in grade eight. Having your best friend walk in on them in grade ten was quite traumatising for everyone. Of course, their first time—ever, with each other or anyone—wasn’t in a dingy washroom at the school.

 

_“Ash-Ashy…” Calum breathes out as Ashton adds in another finger. “Fu-fuck… you’re so… fuck!”_

_“Use your words, Cal,” Ashton warns. “Princess.”_

_“Please just make love to me,” Calum whines._

_Ashton grins, stroking himself before he pushes himself inside Calum. As expected, his boyfriend is tight. He reaches out with his free hand to lace their fingers together, giving Calum a gentle stroke. The bed shakes from the force of it, but not enough to wake the others up. He keeps thrusting into Calum until–_

 

“You’re reminiscing about our first time, aren’t you?” Calum asks smugly. “Not my ideal first sex with my boyfriend, Ashy. When we were at the ski trip to Whistler? Really? You thought that was romantic?”

“It was if it worked,” Ashton blushes.

“Their first time was in Whistler? That’s romantic as fuck,” Michael quips in.

“As two fifteen-year-olds who didn’t have a clue what the fuck lube was, it was really dry,” Calum notes.

“You came until you were dry, al–”

 

Calum kisses him, making Ashton unable to continue.

 

“Ew, my new friends are so fucking gross,” Michael grimaces. “I should’ve stayed in Mountain.”

“Mountain is so shitty though,” Luke copies his boyfriend’s grimace. “I still have nightmares about that place.”

 

Michael raises a curious brow.

 

“When we were in grade seven band, we were in Mr. Miller’s band, and he’s also the music director of Mountain, so he let the grade sevens play at the concert with the eights. Poor Lukey got lost and tried to use the restroom, only to find a disused one and get trapped there until someone found him.”

“Oh, you were in Willoughby Elementary but you still came to WGSS instead of Mountain?” Michael questions them. “Interesting.”

“A lot of Willoughby students go to WGSS ‘cause WGSS is so much better than Mountain,” Luke grins. “Which is why you moved, right, Mikey?”

“Oh hush.”

 

-

 

“I’m five minutes late to— _fuck daddy_ ,” Calum clenches his ass around Ashton, making him even more turned on. Ashton thrusts into Calum couple more times before he releases deep inside his boyfriend. Calum follows soon after, panting raggedly.

 

“God, you’re so great,” Calum pecks Ashton on the lips after he pulls out. “About the date we have tomorrow though…”

“Yes?”

“Mali wants the car for her gymnastics after two so we sort of have to hurry…”

 

Ashton groans. He swears Calum’s sister is the definition of a cockblock.

 

“Don’t worry, princess,” Ashton nibbles on Calum’s earlobe, earning a suction of a breath. “Daddy will make up to that…”

 

-

 

“Cactus Club Café?” Calum giggles as a fairly attractive female hostess leads them to their table. “I know you love me and all, Ashy, but this is a bit expensive.”

“It’s because I love you we’re here,” Ashton pecks Calum’s lips. “It’s your birthday soon, so consider it an early treat.”

“How are your parents?”

 

Ashton grows silent at that one small comment.

 

“Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have–”

“It’s okay,” Ashton is long over the fact that his parents both don’t give a shit about the son they have. They’re both socialites who had two children as a marital duty, after all. “I’m over it.”

“In your seventeen years of life, you never were, Ashton Irwin,” Calum only uses his full name when he’s mad, they both know that. “Stop lying to yourself.”

 

-

 

The rest of the date went well. Ashton had to press the urge to fucking Calum into the wall but he knew they both had, so.

 

“See you tomorrow at Luke’s,” Ashton presses a kiss to Calum’s giggly mouth.

 

-

 

“Michael sucks at Mario Kart,” Calum guffaws at his friend. “I’ve never seen anyone fall for my shitty trick before.”

“I suck, alright. I suck Luke’s ass,” Michael retorts, earning a ‘playful’ elbow in his ribs. He loses his 3rd place to Ashton.

“Hah! I’m finally not the last!” Ashton shouts gleefully.

“Oh hush,” Michael red-shells Ashton, dropping him back to 4th place; he pouts at that.

“You’re mean.”

 

-

 

Ashton ends up losing to the other three, and the bet to his boyfriend. Calum _always_ bets that he comes last place, and he’s been winning every time so far.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a bed appointment with Luke,” Michael rudely shuts the door in Ashton and Calum’s face.

“We can have our own appointment.”

 

Which is exactly why, ten minutes later, they’re both naked with Ashton’s tongue delved deep inside Calum’s ass.  He moans at the taste of tell-tale traces of citrus-scented lube he can detect. He rolls his tongue against the proximity of Calum’s prostate.

 

“Fuck, daddy, just fuck me,” Calum mewls out.

 

Ashton grins and applies a generous amount of lube on his shaft. (He and Calum both got tested so they know they’re clean.) He pushes in roughly, nipping at Calum’s shoulder.

 

“Who’s your daddy?” Ashton growls against the soft skin.

“You,” Calum states breathlessly.

“Be loud for me, princess.”

 

Ashton doesn’t waste time with the ‘adjusting’ shit. He and Calum have been making love for quite some time, and they both like it rough. He just slams into Calum’s prostate until they’re both spent and weak in Calum’s 1998 Corvette.

 

-

 

“Are you really sure you want to do that?” Luke sounds concerned for once. Usually, he’s all cheery and shit.

“Luke, I love him. I don’t care that we’re both young.”

 

-

 

“Calum Thomas Hood!” Ashton practically yells as he enters their usual PE hall for lunch. Only, of course, he isn’t really here for lunch. “Calum, I have loved you since we were in grade eight, and I know this is either the most embarrassing moment of my life, or the most proud one, but I really am willing to do this. When we were in grade three, I was playing on the monkey bars and you tried to knock me down for whatever the reason. I called you meanie-pants, but I must thank you eight years later for starting our friendship back then. I think I always knew I was in love with you, but I was too afraid of acting it out. When we… made love for the first time in Whistler, that’s how I knew that little moment together was the start of forever. We’re too young to get married, I know–” Ashton _swears_ he heard some girl _aw_ in the background. “–but this is a promise.” He finally gets down on one knee in front of to reveal a double-band platinum ring with a single garnet on it—Calum’s birthstone. “This is a promise that I will one day marry you.”

 

“It’s the first,” Calum giggles as he takes the ring. “You just embarrassed yourself by saying my least favourite moment to at least fifty people around us.”

 

The gathered crowd cheer as Ashton kisses Calum.


End file.
